


Do You Want To Go Sundate With Me?

by yawaweol



Series: I'll Sign Up As Your Soulmate, Whether You Like It Or Not [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #1 anime-anti, #1 anime-lover, Anime, Fluff, Jicheol, M/M, Sundates, blame his ass and thighs, jicheol week, jihoon loves anime, light - Freeform, no one can resist seok's smile, seokmin is an amazing student, seungcheol fails disguise, seungcheol hates anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawaweol/pseuds/yawaweol
Summary: Jihoon secretly loves watching animes. Seungcheol is the #1 anime-anti. One time, Jihoon saw Seungcheol enters a DVD store in disguise and he got curious so he followed Seungcheol inside.





	Do You Want To Go Sundate With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 fanfic for Jicheol Week woooooooooooooooh  
> So the usual, not proofread lmao  
> Sorry, I lowkey promoted some of my fave animes  
> My weeb side showing up  
> Anime and Sundays are the most used words probably lol  
> LAME

Sunday is Jihoon's favorite day. Sunday treats him right. He gets excited every Saturday because the next day will be Sunday. He can't even express how much he loved Sunday in words, but he can in action.

Jihoon loves anime. That's a fact, but no one knows about it. He doesn't want to tell anyone how weeb he is. His classmates always tease other students for watching anime, in the lead of Choi Seungcheol, the school's #1 lady-killer, and #1 anime hater. Fuck you Seungcheol. Anime is the most beautiful thing that happened to him, and no one can bitch about it in front of him.

 

People like him is contented with a normal school life, waiting for the school year to end, and have fun during summer vacation. He gets pretty good grades, but he's not much of a talker, so he don’t have a lot of friends, just a few that he made because they are the one who approached him at the first place. He’s not even friends with anybody who can easily take the spotlight anywhere, and a good example of that is Choi _lady killer_ Seungcheol, who’s easily friends with the whole school body. He can’t imagine how Seungcheol is corrupting everyone’s mind on how animes can ruin your life and yourself. Well, he personally thinks that Seungcheol is already ruined for not even experiencing the joy of watching animes.

 

His mother told him not to watch anime during school days, and spend Saturdays doing school works. He’s fine with that, since he doesn’t want his grades to drop. He’s maintaining his grades well and not neglecting his studies that’s why his mom let him do whatever he wants during Sundays. Sunday is basically his anime binge-watching day.

 

He’s watching The Law of Ueki’s episode 17 when he heard is mom call him. "Jihoon, Seokmin is here! He said you two will make your project," Jihoon's mom calls him from the living room and that is when he remembered they have a project in research. He and Seokmin are assigned as partners for their research project and he's thankful he and Seokmin are close friends. He'll be awkward as hell if he is partnered with someone else anyway.

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose hard as he asks his self why he kept on forgetting things whenever he’s on the mood watching stuffs. It's already 12 in the afternoon and he feels no energy in him, but still dragged himself in the front door to meet a smiling Seokmin.

 

"Good afternoon to you too, Jihoon. I bet 5 bucks you forgot we have a research project because you’re watching anime again," Seokmin smiles widely as he greets him. He grits his teeth and nearly facepalmed just to remember why is he friends with this guy. He never planned on telling Seokmin his addiction in anime but one Sunday, his mom did not tell him Seokmin came over. Seokmin entered his room but he’s too absorbed watching Haikyu that’s why he did not noticed him, plus, he’s wearing his earphones. And the guy did not even bothered calling him, instead, he films a whole 5-minute video of him giggling, flinching, and cheering while watching. Seokmin never let that go, and he uses the video everytime he needs something.

 

But the real question is, why does this guy never stopped smiling? He's not complaining about it and Seokmin can smile everytime non-stop because he lights up the whole world. And he’s a good friend. He knows Seokmin won’t sell him out. He trusts him so much, he’s like brother to him. His mother even acknowledged Seokmin as his second son that did not came out from her womb.

 

So much for being brothers, Jihoon scowls as he invited Seokmin inside his room. Seokmin left his bag in Jihoon’s unmade bed and dragged Jihoon’s swivel chair. “Jihoon, you have a printer right? Can you please get my flash drive inside my bag and print out our project?” Seokmin said as he smiled, again.

 

This made Jihoon flinched from his sit in front of his laptop. He’s extremely confused. The two just talked on what to write, how and when will they start making the paper 2 days ago, and he doesn’t even remember working with Seokmin writing it. Unless, he had a memory loss about it from watching too much anime. “Why am I printing _it_ when we haven’t even started doing _it,_ what the fuck are you talking about? Are you high?” Jihoon looks at Seokmin, facial expression unexplainable because Seokmin is confusing the hell out of him.

 

“I’m not gonna repeat it twice. I already finished our paper yesterday. Seems like I have a lot of free time, and I’m awesome at time management. You can check it if you don’t trust me but I promise that I did it properly and awesomely, like usual.” Seokmin gave him a smug look as he reached for his bag and search for Seokmin’s flash drive.

 

Seokmin is right. He did the paper the way Jihoon pictures their final output scarily accurate. How Seokmin did it in a single day, he don’t know. And he doesn’t care, as long as his things to do are lessened. He owes Seokmin this time. Now he can watch his anime all night.

 

He connected his printer to his laptop as he print out their paper. He’s ready to start binge-watching again when he remembered something. He turns to Seokmin, who’s currently fiddling his phone. “Seok?”

 

“Yeah?” He answers without looking at him

.

“You know you can just email me the file or something right? You could’ve spend your Sunday sleeping or I don’t know, sleeping?” Jihoon says as he placed his laptop back in his bed, with him ready to watch again.

 

Seokmin looks up and panicked as soon as he was about to plug his earphones back in his ears again, “Oh no Jihoonie, you’re not watching anime this Sunday,” Seokmin says as he snatched Jihoon’s laptop away from him.

 

“I don’t know what’s your deal Seokmin but why the fuck not?” Jihoon asks irritated.

 

“We’re hanging out today!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

He doesn’t know why he agreed _hanging out_ with Seokmin. No, he already know the answer. It’s because of that damned bright smile that will make you feel guilty if it disappears because of you. He did not even tried to argue or make up some excuses and as if hypnotized, he willingly let Seokmin drag him outside, telling his mom they’ll be _getting some fresh air_ to refresh their minds.

 

They went in an arcade to play a few games and after agreeing where to eat, they ended up going to Mcdonalds. He let Seokmin buy his food so that he can find them a table. He settled with the two-seater adjacent to the window where you can see all passerby.

 

While waiting for Seokmin, he pulled his phone from his pocket to check emails and his favorite anime site to look if some of the ongoing animes uploaded their latest episodes. After finding there’s none, he put his phone back to his pocket and stretched his arms. He spared a glance at the dvd store across Mcdonalds and he thinks about dragging Seokmin inside after they finish eating lunch, as exchange for _forcing_ him to _hangout_.

That is when he noticed a suspiciously looking and familiar built entering the store. Oh god, he can’t be wrong. That’s Choi _lady killer_ Seungcheol. He can’t be mistaken with those ass and thighs. He’s totally not checking out Seungcheol’s sexy body whenever he has the chance to. He also did not dedicated a folder in his phone named “SEUNGCHEOL’S ASS AND THIGHS COLLECTION” full of stolen pictures of Seungcheol’s lower body. Seungcheol irritates him but that doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate his body, and his body is really worth appreciating so no debates will take place.

 

Anyways, why does he need to wear a cap and a mask and a turtleneck and a big-ass jacket? He’ll look more suspicious with his get-up what the actual fuck? Is he trying to disguise? Because if yes, why? Is he buying something... taboo. Or maybe, renting... porn movies? Jihoon is so curious so he went out of Mcdonalds, almost bumping Seokmin on the way to their table with their food. He said he’ll go somewhere real quick but he it’ll not take long. Seokmin just gave him a confused look but he ignored it and went across the road to tail Seungcheol inside the dvd store.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Fuck he’s so nervous. Seungcheol’s house’s wifi is not working and he’s dying to watch The Law of Ueki and he wants to watch it NOW but he doesn’t have a copy. So he decided to just buy a dvd and watch it in their television.

 

_This is honestly so nerve-wracking. What if someone sees me buying an anime dvd? This will be a huge embarrassment._

All the students in the school knew him for being the #1 anime-anti but the truth is, he’s the complete opposite of it. He might be one of the biggest weeb out there. He’s scared people will judge him from watching animes. It might also be a turn-off. That’s why he act as if he hates anime so much and it really hurts him whenever people will tell something about his favorites. And to forget the bad things that happens everyday, he’ll just watch anime everynight. It makes him forget problems.

 

“Mom, I’m going downtown. Do you need anything?” Seungcheol asks his mother as he’s putting his shoes on, ready to buy the dvd.

 

“No dear. Why are you going out anyway?” His mom asks before he opens the front door.

 

“I’m buying something. I’ll be back real quick, ok?” He assures his mom before taking his bike and drives and go to the dvd store downtown.

 

*** 

 

He carefully wears the mask and cap he brought with him, just to prevent anyone knowing it’s him, the #1 anime-anti, buying an anime dvd. He might look suspicious, but it’s better than people recognizing him. He enters the shop and immediately went to the anime dvd sections and his face lights up when he spotted the dvd he’s looking for. He cheerfully lined up to the cashier. When it’s his turn to pay, that’s when he realized that fuck, _I left my wallet._

 

“Sir, that’s $15,” the cashier smiles at him awkwardly and waits for his money patiently. Oh shit, he doesn’t know what will he do. He’s just glad there’s no one behind him so he pretends he’s still searching for his wallet. Why doesn’t those things happening in romantic movies happen now? Like, when there’s a character who will “accidentally” leave their wallet behind (like him) and then a knight in shining armor will appear and pay for the things they both, then they will end up getting all lovey-dovey. He doesn’t like things like that happen to him but now that it’s happening to him, he is quietly wishing someone will pay for him, or else he will embarrass himself here, infront of the staffs of the dvd store.

 

Ok, he changed his mind. He doesn’t want anyone he knows pay for him because if someone did, he will be featured in the school’s monthly newspaper, in the headlines, “#1 anime-anti student Choi Seungcheol is actually the #1 anime-lover student” is already giving him goosebumps. He’s ready to face the embarrassment now. Man up Seungcheol.

 

“I’m so sorry, I left my wallet home. Can you please reserve it for me for a while since that’s the last copy I saw here? I’ll pay it as soon as I go home now and get my wallet,” Seungcheol pleads but the cashier just gave him a sympathetic look. Oh no, this is the time the they will call the security, drag him outside and throw him on the ground.

 

“Sorry Sir but store policy, no reservations allowed. Well, you can take a tour home now if you want to buy this dvd and yes, this is the last copy since this is a best seller,” the cashier said and he thought that he’s taking that possibility. He just need to cycle fast this time.

 

He’s about to leave the counter when a hand rest on his shoulder. Shit, security. He turns around and started to apologize when he saw Jihoon in front of him, holding a couple of bills in his hand. “Sorry I’ll go now—Jihoonie?” He asked, in shock.

 

Jihoon stares at him intensely. “Jihoonie?”

 

Seungcheol realized he called Jihoon _Jihoonie_ FUCK THIS. “Uhm—I’m sorry Jihoon. What are you doing here? Ha ha,” Seungcheol asks nervously as he throws careful glances to the cashier, as if telling her not to say anything.

 

Jihoon, noticing how fidgety Seungcheol is, grabbed his hand and put the bills in his hand. “Use this to buy that dvd. Maybe if you asked me, I’ll probably give you a copy of that anime. I never knew you liked animes, ‘coz I thought you’re the #1 anime-anti,” Jihoon says jokingly and realized Seungcheol is just standing there like a fucking statue, money on his hand, mouth apart like he saw a ghost. Jihoon can’t help but giggle as he paid for the dvd instead.

 

Seungcheol is still processing the information in his head. Is that Jihoon indirectly saying he also likes animes and should’ve approached him instead of buying a dvd. He snapped out of reality when Jihoon shoves him the plastic bag with the dvd inside. “Now you owe me 15 bucks.”

 

Staring at the plastic bag, Seungcheol chuckles as his eyes darted to a smiling Jihoon. “I know. Ok, so, you also like watching this? I never knew you watch animes,” Seungcheol says.

 

Jihoon smiles, showing Seungcheol his dimples. “Same to you. Long story, do you have time?” Jihoon asks playfully. God, he doesn’t know Jihoon could flirt. He likes it. It makes Jihoon look more adorable and lovely.

 

After realizing what he did, Jihoon eyes widened as his the lines he spoke sinks in. Did he just asked Seungcheol out? Fuck, it doesn’t sound like a date invitation for him, though he’s wishing will say yes.

 

“Lots of time actually.”

 

Jihoon switched all his flirty, no-shame side on. “Want to come over to my house?”

 

Seungcheol nods as they leave the dvd store.

 

Both of them forgot something. Seungcheol forgot about his bike and Jihoon forgot about Seokmin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Another Sunday and Jihoon is ready to start another anime series when his phone rings.

 

_Seungcheollie <3 calling..._

He answers the call immediately. “I just want to let you know I am starting to watch another series so no calls ok?” Jihoon tells Seungcheol as he turns on his laptop.

 

“But I’m going to ask you something.” For some reason, he can see Seungcheol pouting from the other side of the phone.

 

He feels a smile creeps up in his face. “Okay you have a minute. What is it?”

 

“Jihoonie, do you wanna go Sundate with me?” Seungcheol asks, a tinge of hope in his voice.

 

Now, Jihoon did not even try to hide the smile in his voice as he shuts down his laptop and answers Seungcheol. “Ok, let’s Sundate.”

**Author's Note:**

> I SUCKED AT THIS  
> I hope you enjoyed this... somehow lmao  
> I tried


End file.
